Der Fliegenmann
Hey Leute, schön dass ich euch wieder bei einer meiner Geschichten begrüßen darf. Vermutlich wird sich der eine oder andere jetzt über die persönliche Anrede wundern oder gar an ihr stören, aber in diesem speziellen Fall, lässt es sich leider nicht vermeiden. Denn dieses Mal will ich ausnahmsweise nicht ein fiktives Werk präsentieren, sondern über Geschehnisse berichten, die sich tatsächlich so abgespielt haben. Freilich beruhen viele meiner Kurzgeschichten von der Basis her auf irgendwelchen persönlichen Erfahrungen, die dann aber meist derart bis zum Brechen verbogen werden, dass sie kaum mehr an die Realität heranreichen, ein Umstand, den ich dieses Mal vermeiden möchte. Aus diesem Grund, die experimentelle Form der Darstellung. Keine Ahnung ob das gelingen wird, drum finden wir es doch heraus! --- Unsere – oder besser gesagt meine – Geschichte beginnt vor gut zwanzig Jahren. Es ist also schon eine geraume Zeit her, was der Tatsache, dass ich mich an die Ereignisse noch kristallklar erinnern kann, jedoch keinen Abbruch tut. Vor zwanzig Jahren jedenfalls hatte ich das zehnte Lebensjahr noch nicht erreicht, war also noch verhältnismäßig jung. Ich will gar nicht groß umreißen, wie mein Leben damals so aussah – allen voran, weil ich mich an das große Drumherum ohnehin nur noch verschwommen erinnere –, weswegen ich am Besten gleich zum Wesentlichen komme. Es geschah inmitten einer Nacht – wie sollte es auch sonst sein? Immerhin soll, dass hier eine Horrorgeschichte werden ;) – in der ich schon längst tief und fest schlafen sollte; was ich auch tat. Anders als in jeder anderen Nacht jedoch, sollte es nicht lange dabei bleiben. Für gewöhnlich hatte ich damals, und habe ich nebenbei bemerkt noch immer, einen sehr tiefen, festen Schlaf. Umso ungewöhnlicher war es für mich, von einem Geräusch inmitten der sonst stillen Nacht, geweckt zu werden. Ich weiß noch sehr genau, wie ich plötzlich die Augen aufschlug, leicht erschrocken über die ungewohnte Geräuschkulisse, die mein noch halb verschlafener Verstand zuerst nicht einordnen konnte. Erst wenige Sekunden später wurde mir bewusst, dass meine Zimmertür geöffnet worden war. Da neben meinem Bett, direkt am Kopfende mein Schreibtisch stand, hatte ich nur bedingte Einsicht auf den Türbereich und da es zudem auch noch dunkel war, erkannte ich ohnehin nicht sonderlich viel, weswegen mir dieses Ereignis erst einmal schnelleres Herzklopfen bescherte. Gleich darauf beruhigte ich mich jedoch mit einer simplen, rationalen Lösung: Mein Vater musste ins Zimmer gekommen sein. Heute frage ich mich, warum ich mir so sicher sein konnte, dass es ausgerechnet er hatte sein müssen, da meine Mutter ebenfalls zu Hause gewesen war, aber diese Frage wird wohl nie eine Beantwortung erfahren, da mich schon wenige Augenblicke später gänzlich andere Geschehnisse in ihren Bann zogen und mir meinen schrecklichen Irrtum aufzeigten. Es geschahen zwei Dinge gleichzeitig, wobei ich jedoch beides erst nacheinander wahrnahm. Zum einen wurde meine Zimmertür, gleich nachdem sie geöffnet und jemand eingetreten war – ich hatte zwar keine Schritte, aber knarzende Dielen gehört – wieder geschlossen. Dies allein sorgte schon dafür, dass ich mich mehr als nur ein wenig wunderte, denn warum sollte mein Vater eintreten, dann aber hinter sich die Tür wieder schließen? Mein kindlicher Verstand rief mir zu, dass da irgendetwas nicht stimmen konnte, da es keine logische Erklärung dafür gab. Heute würden mir vermutlich zwanzig Gründe einfallen, doch selbst diese würden in Anbetracht dessen nichtig werden, was mir gleich darauf auffiel. Ich hörte meine Eltern reden. Zugegeben, dieser Umstand allein, wäre noch kein Grund zur Besorgnis, immerhin konnte es durchaus sein, dass sie beide noch wach waren, schließlich waren sie erwachsen und dürften es sich erlauben länger wach zu sein. Was mich jedoch nicht nur stutzig werden, sondern augenblicklich in Panik geraten ließ, war die Tatsache, dass ich ihrer ''beider ''Stimmen, vom Flur aus, durch die bereits geschlossene Tür hörte. Das ließ natürlich nur einen Schluss zu: Es konnte nicht mein Vater sein, der da in mein Zimmer getreten war. Nur, wer hätte es sonst sein sollen, wenn nicht meine Eltern? Ich hatte keine Geschwister und wir niemanden über Nacht zu Besuch. Und selbst wenn, welchen Grund könnte er oder sie haben, sich nachts in mein Zimmer zu schleichen, während meine Eltern draußen miteinander redeten? Im ersten Moment verkrampfte mein Herz deswegen, bevor es unruhig weiter zu schlagen begann. Meine Atmung ging schneller, meine Augen suchten hektisch die Dunkelheit ab, ohne etwas zu erspähen. Ich wollte nach meinen Eltern rufen, brachte jedoch keinen Ton hervor, konnte nur wie erstarrt daliegen und auf das Unvermeidliche warten. Dann hörte ich etwas anderes. Das Geräusch musste schon die ganze Zeit dagewesen sein, nur dass ich es erst mit Verzögerung registrierte. Es handelte sich um ein Summen. Wie das einer Fliege. Nur eben nicht von einer einzigen, sondern von hunderten, wenn nicht tausend nervigen Brummern. Was mir erst später klar werden sollte, war die Tatsache, dass der Laut für eine derartige Anzahl an fliegenden Insekten viel zu leise erschallte. Klar wahrnehmbar zwar, aber nicht einmal ansatzweise laut genug, um das Gemurmel meiner Eltern von draußen zu übertönen. Nicht, dass mich das in diesem Moment interessiert hätte. Dafür war ich viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, nicht gänzlich in Panik auszubrechen und vor allem meine Kehle endlich zu aktivieren, um wenigstens einen Schrei über die Lippen zu bringen und mich so in Sicherheit zu bringen. Denn eins wusste ich zu dieser Zeit schon lang: Es ging etwas in meinem Zimmer vor, dass nicht sein dürfte und dass mir verdammt noch mal gefährlich werden konnte! Keines meiner Vorhaben setzte ich jedoch in die Tat um. Während mein Herz immer schneller zu schlagen schien und meine Atmung immer unkontrollierter wurde, fühlte ich mich immer noch wie gelähmt, konnte nur regungslos daliegen und erst hören, dann sehen, wie das Ding, dass unerwünscht mein Zimmer betreten hatte, näherkam. Trotz der Dunkelheit erkannte ich es absolut klar, als es in mein Blickfeld trat. Der Eindruck der Geräusche, die es verursachte, fand sich auch in seinem Äußeren wieder. Es besaß eine nahezu menschliche Gestalt, nun, es ging auf zwei Beinen, hatte zwei Arme und einen Kopf, nur, dass der gesamte Körper, samt Gliedmaßen aus einer Vielzahl an hin und her wuselnden, dicken, schwarzen Fliegen bestand, die dem Ding trotz ihrer Unstetigkeit, seine Kontur gaben. Sein Erscheinungsbild mochte albern anmuten, doch eines kann ich sagen: Ob albern oder nicht, meinem kindlichen Ich, hat es eine Scheißangst eingejagt. Danach ging alles sehr schnell. Ich konnte mich immer noch nicht regen, während das Ding mit rasenden Schritten auf mich zukam. Gerade als es mich erreichte, öffnete ich endlich den Mund um zu schreien, nur dass kein Ton meine Lippen verließ. Meine Stimmbänder reagierten nicht auf den Befehl und kurz darauf spürte ich einen höllischen Schmerz in meiner Magengegend explodieren, welcher von weiteren Wellen gefolgt wurde. Wieder und wieder stieß die fremde Kreatur, bestehend aus unzähligen Fliegen, ihren Arm auf mich herab und obgleich ich es nie gesehen hatte, wusste ich doch, dass es eine blitzende Klinge in der Hand hielt, welche es mir wieder und wieder in den Leib rammte. Immer noch mit offenem Mund daliegend, konnte ich nicht mehr tun, als ihm eine gefühlte Ewigkeit dabei zuzusehen und stumm zu leiden, obgleich der Prozess vermutlich gerade einmal drei Sekunden andauerte. Dann erwachte ich. Ich riss die Augen auf, atmete immer hektisch, fühlte den Schweiß auf meiner Haut und mein Herz wild pochen. Mein überreizter Geist brauchte Minuten, um mir endlich zu versichern, dass ich nur geträumt hatte. Minuten, in denen ich immer noch regungslos in meinem Bett lag und lauschte und wartete. Darauf wartete, dass das Ding zurückkehrte und beendete, was es angefangen hatte. Als ich dann Gewissheit erlangte, in Sicherheit zu sein, schlief ich wieder ein und die restliche Nacht durch. Der Albtraum hatte ein Ende… so dachte ich zumindest. --- War es die darauffolgende Nacht? Oder eine spätere? Ehrlich gesagt weiß ich es nicht mehr, aber in einer weiteren Nacht, nicht allzu viel später, kam der Albtraum zurück. Ich brauche den Ablauf nicht zu beschreiben, da er sich nicht sonderlich von der ersten Nacht unterschied, mit einer Ausnahme: Dieses Mal, war ich vorbereitet… oder glaubte es zumindest. Ich erwachte, mit aufgerissenen Augen, als ich hörte, wie meine Zimmertür geöffnet wurde. Instinktiv und ich kann nicht sagen warum, wusste ich einfach, dass es zurückgekehrt war. Das Ding, dass mich schon einmal hatte umbringen wollen. Dieses Mal hörte ich meine Eltern nicht auf dem Flur, andererseits waren die Fliegen allerdings auch deutlich lauter und das Ding wesentlich schneller bei mir, also kann ich nicht mit Bestimmtheit sagen, ob sie draußen gestanden haben oder nicht. Wieder lag ich mit offenen Augen da, wieder wie erstarrt, wieder unfähig zu schreien. Die Gewissheit über das, was jeden Moment passieren würde, machte mir noch mehr Angst, als beim ersten Mal. Ich wusste, dass ich nicht entkommen konnte, ich wusste, dass das Ding auf mich zukommen und mehrfach zustechen würde, ich wusste – obgleich es nur ein Traum war – dass ich höllische Schmerzen erleiden und mit nur sehr langsam abklingender Panik erwachen würde und ich wollte das nicht! Ein einziger Gedanke schoss mir immer wieder durch den Kopf: Ich musste mich umdrehen, mich in Bewegung setzen. Ich hatte keine Ahnung warum, doch irgendwie wusste ich einfach, dass das wichtig sei. Wenn ich es schaffte meine Lähmung zu überwinden, meinem Körper die Bewegung aufzuzwängen, dann würde ich diesem Albtraum entrinnen, ehe er richtig begann. Also versuchte ich nicht länger zu schreien, versuchte nicht länger meine Panik zu unterdrücken, sondern in Aktion zu treten. Das Ding schien das zu spüren, denn dieses Mal kam es deutlich schneller auf mich zu. Ehe ich mich versah, ehe ich auch nur die Chance hatte etwas zu unternehmen, stand es schon über mir und starrte auf mich herab. Just in diesem Moment schaffte ich es. Ich drehte mich von der Seite auf den Rücken und erwachte schlagartig. Erneut die Augen aufschlagend – zumindest fühlte es sich so an – bemerkte ich, dass ich mich nicht nur im mutmaßlichen Traum, sondern in der Realität umgedreht hatte. Schwer atmend lag ich da, mein Herz raste einmal mehr, aber ich hatte es überstanden. Die Panik war immer noch unerträglich, doch immerhin hatte ich keine imaginären Schmerzen erleiden müssen. Dafür jedoch hatte sich das „Gesicht“ des Dings in mein Hirn gebrannt. Freilich verfügte ein Gewirr aus Fliegen nicht über die Fähigkeit, dem gebildeten Gesicht einen Ausdruck zu verleihen und dennoch wurde ich das Gefühl nicht los, ein Versprechen darin erkannt zu haben: Es würde wieder kommen. Wieder und wieder und wieder, bis es mich endlich in die Finger bekam. --- Tja, was soll ich sagen? Es kam nicht wieder, zumindest bisher nicht. Und dennoch verfolgt er mich, der Fliegenmann. Damals, vor zwanzig Jahren, hatte ich ihm noch keinen Namen gegeben, vielleicht aus Angst ihm damit auch Beständigkeit zu geben, ihn ''realer ''werden zu lassen. Heute, da ich die Geschichte erstmalig erzählen wollte, musste ein Titel und damit einher auch ein Name her, weswegen der Fliegenmann geboren wurde. Nun ja, existieren tat er ja schon vorher, aber jetzt braucht man wenigstens nicht mehr nur über „das Ding“ zu sprechen. Ob es ein Fehler ist, dem unaussprechlichen Grauen einen – zugegebenermaßen nicht sonderlich einfallsreichen – Namen und damit einher die gefürchtete Beständigkeit zu geben? Ehrlich gesagt, weiß ich es nicht. Da mich der Fliegenmann jedoch so oder so immer mal wieder einholt, spielt das eigentlich auch keine Rolle. Was ich damit meine, fragt ihr? Nun, obgleich er mir nie wieder im Traum erschienen ist, so hat sich dieses Ereignis doch nie wieder aus meinen Erinnerungen verbannen lassen. Nicht selten kommt es vor, dass ich mich nachts hinlege und mich unweigerlich frage, ob er nicht mal wieder zu Besuch kommt. Nicht, dass ich mich danach sehnen würde, oh nein. Auch wenn ich weiß, dass es nur ein Traum war, so hilft dieses Bewusstsein doch nicht darüber hinweg, dass er mir während des Träumens nur allzu real scheint und allein die Vorstellung ihm wieder zu begegnen, bereitet mir eine irrationale Angst. Heute, zwanzig Jahre später, habe ich auch eine Theorie aufgestellt. In der ersten Nacht, so bin ich mir zumindest sehr sicher, habe ich tatsächlich geschlafen und nur geträumt. In der zweiten jedoch… nun, der Begriff Schlafparalyse ist sicherlich dem ein oder anderen ein Begriff, allerdings erkläre ich es gerne noch einmal grob an dieser Stelle. Wenn wir schlafen, erschlaffen unsere Muskeln und wir verlieren die Kontrolle über sie, damit etwaige Träume nicht dafür sorgen, dass wir uns durch unfreiwillige Bewegungen verletzen. Eine Schlafparalyse tritt somit dann ein, wenn wir erwachen, unser Hirn aber noch nicht den Befehl zur Reaktivierung der Muskeln gegeben hat. Wir sind also wach, haben aber keine Kontrolle über unseren Körper und können nur regungslos darauf warten, dass der Befehl endlich erfolgt. In dieser Zeitspanne kommt es nicht selten vor, dass der menschliche Geist zu halluzinieren beginnt, was häufig in albtraumhaften Ereignissen mündet. Gelähmt dazuliegen und nur zusehen zu können, was mutmaßlich um einen herum geschieht, ist vermutlich allein schon eine schreckliche Vorstellung, dann aber auch noch von etwaigen Albträumen heimgesucht zu werden… nun, ich denke eurer aller Fantasie, wird jetzt schon genug Kreise ziehen und euch wünschen lassen, niemals Opfer von diesem Zustand zu werden. Worauf ich aber eigentlich hinauswollte: Ich kann heute nicht sagen, ob ich tatsächlich Opfer der Schlafparalyse geworden bin, passen würde es aber wohl. Regungslosigkeit, Albtraum/Halluzination und allen voran, eigentlich das Gefühl haben, wach zu sein. Dazu die Tatsache, dass ich mich mit einer schlagartigen Bewegung, die mir zuvor nicht möglich war, zu „erwachen“. So oder so, kann ich mit Fug und Recht sagen, dass ich auf eine weitere Begegnung mit dem Fliegenmann gerne verzichten kann. Dass ich trotzdem regelmäßig an ihn denke, vor allem wenn ich mich nachts schlafenlege und mich frage, ob es heute wieder so weit sein wird, lässt sich allerdings nicht vermeiden. Ich schätze, dass wird auch nie wieder vergehen. Wie bereits gesagt, habe ich so manches aus dieser Zeit vergessen, doch dieses Ereignis, bleibt mir in steter, absolut klarer, Erinnerung. Noch heute sehe ich sein „Gesicht“ auf mich herabstarren, mit einem stummen Versprechen auf den Lippen. Ein Versprechen, dass er hoffentlich niemals einlösen wird. Ich für meinen Teil werde das Ganze jetzt jedenfalls gedanklich zusammenfalten und an das Museum der Erinnerungen weiterleiten. Nathaniel wird es mir danken und mir wird es keine Erlösung offerieren, da die Erinnerung trotzdem zusammen mit der Angst haften bleibt, dafür jedoch, könnte sich daraus eine weitere, spannende Geschichte entwickeln. Wir werden sehen. Bis dahin: Angenehme Albträume und – so wünsche ich es mir jedenfalls für jeden von euch – Schlafparalyse-freie Nächte. ;) Kategorie:Kurz Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Traum